Always You
by Demonocracy
Summary: "En cualquier universo, sin importar quien sea yo ni quien seas tú, siempre encontraré la manera de hacerte feliz". [Semana HakYona 2017] Primero / Celos / Sueño / Lealtad / Amanecer / Malentendido / Prendedor
1. Primer

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Estos drabbles son historias para el ** HakYona Week 2017. **Son 5 palabras _(y 2 bonus)_ que los autores usamos con esta pareja que tanto amamos. Para evitar confusiones quiero advertir que **yo** **intento crear un Universo Alterno nuevo para cada palabra** y por lo tanto, una nueva vida para que Hak y Yona se puedan volver a elegir.

* * *

 **~Always You**

 _ **Día 1: Primer.**_

Desde el momento en que _ella_ se sienta junto a él en la barra de la desolada cafetería, Hak sabe que las cosas saldrán terriblemente mal.

Y ¿Cómo no lo harían? Si su corazón comienza a latir desbocado con tan sólo escuchar su melodiosa voz ordenar: —Una malteada de fresa, por favor.

Al fin y al cabo, cuando esa chica se sentó junto al chico de la chaqueta de cuero, sólo estaba buscando problemas.

Él trata de disimular, en verdad lo hace, pero irremediablemente sus ojos son atraídos por ella. Después de todo, ¿Quién no se giraría a ver un vestido rosado tan esponjado y espantoso como aquel _? ¿Cierto?_ Y ese moño, un poco demasiado grande para su pelirroja cabellera.

Injusto. _Ridículo_. Nadie debería verse tan bien como ella lo hace vistiendo esa monstruosidad.

—Hola —ella lo saluda. Una _"discreta"_ mirada azul choca con una violeta y las chispas saltan por los aires.

—Hm —musita Hak, desviando la mirada y ocultando un pequeño e inofensivo, _insignificante_ , rubor de ella.

—Yo… —continúa ella, sin desanimarse por la actitud del chico— vine a buscarte. Quiero hablar contigo de- ¿con usted? De… un asunto…

—Sé que venías a buscarme —Hak admite—. Lo que no entiendo es: ¿Por qué?

Ella retrocede finalmente, tomándose unos segundos para responder un acalorado: —Es… personal.

Hak muere por girarse hacia ella, para comprobar lo que su mente y la voz de la chica le dicen a gritos: que está ruborizada por completo. Pero no lo hace, enfocándose solamente en su soda y en nada más.

Para suerte de la pelirroja, la mesera llega calmando el pesado ambiente entre ellos y entregándole una espumosa malteada de fresa.

— ¿Al menos sabes quién soy? —le pregunta Hak pasados unos segundos de que la mesera se ha ido.

— ¡Sí! —ella responde rápidamente— Eres Son Hak, estudiante de último año. Nosotros vamos a la misma escuela y…

— _Sé_ que vamos a la misma escuela —él repite con hastío—. Y también sé quién eres tú, lo que no entiendo es: ¿Qué querría la pequeña princesita de la escuela con alguien como yo?

Él se atreve a mirarla por segunda vez y se arrepiente al instante. ¿Cómo alguien puede verse adorable con la mirada sorprendida y una mancha crema batida en el labio? Inconcebible.

—No _soy_ una princesita —se queja ella, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

— ¿Y yo no soy un chico malo? —se burla él—. Linda, conoces mi reputación. Somos de mundos, _¡No!_ De universos distintos. No detendré mi vida para cumplir un capricho tuyo… o lo que sea que quieras.

— ¿Podrías al menos escucharme? —ruega ella, o al menos intenta hacerlo. Cualquier cosa que salga de esos rosados labios de ella suena como una orden para él.

Y él definitivamente lo detesta.

—No. Ya perdí demasiado tiempo aquí.

Hak se levanta de su asiento, con las llaves de su motocicleta en una mano y su botella de refresco en la otra.

Da una última mirada a la refunfuñante bola rosada en el asiento junto a él y se toma el trago final de su bebida con una sonrisa ganadora rondándole los labios.

Entonces, de la nada, ella suelta un: —Quiero darte mi primer beso, Hak.

Y el chico, siempre frío, siempre indiferente, se ahoga con su bebida.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que aún no es tiempo del **_HakYona Week_** (Comienza oficialmente el 24 de abril, people) ¡Pero estaba impaciente! Mi excusa es que los traduciré al inglés así queee… _¿Tenía que dejar todos mis pendientes a un lado y hacerlos ya?_ Sí, sí, eso…

Este capítulo inspirado fuertemente en los 50s es mi venganza del _"Crecer"_ del año pasado, donde Hak el estudiante se llevaba el premio lanzándosele a su maestra Yona... ¡Es tu turno Yona! You can do it! XD Además de que era mi deber cívico hacer a todo mundo imaginar a un Hak con chaqueta de cuero (?)

 **Siguiente día: Celos.** _¡Nos leemos cuando se me ocurra algo bueno! 3:)_


	2. Celos

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Estos drabbles son historias para el ** HakYona Week 2017. **Son 5 palabras _(y 2 bonus)_ que los autores usamos con esta pareja que tanto amamos. Para evitar confusiones quiero advertir que **yo** **intento crear un Universo Alterno nuevo para cada palabra** y por lo tanto, una nueva vida para que Hak y Yona se puedan volver a elegir.

* * *

 **~Always You**

 _ **Día 2: Celos.**_

Esa debía haber sido _su_ noche.

Yona la había estado planeando desde hacía meses; buscando el lugar indicado, eligiendo la decoración, degustando la comida… y más importante que todo eso, encontrando el vestuario perfecto.

Ella había decidido portar un hermoso vestido plateado y dejar que su cabello cayera por su espalda en suaves ondas rojizas, robándole el aliento a muchos invitados y convirtiéndose, inevitablemente, en el centro de atención.

Y _casi_ todo había salido justo como ella lo había ordenado. Yona había recibido cientos de halagos y sonrisas de parte de los invitados, ante lo que ella había respondido como la perfecta anfitriona, agradeciendo y sonriéndoles aunque en el interior estuviera más que furiosa.

¿Cuál era la razón de su enfado? Era él, _él_ y nadie más que él. Vistiendo un smoking negro sin corbata, con el cabello ligeramente despeinado y con _ella_ colgando del brazo.

 _Ella_ era mayor, más alta y más curvilínea que Yona, aunque nadie se atrevería a decir que más hermosa. Lucía un vestido que, a pesar de que resaltaba su tipo de cuerpo, no se comparaba ni un poco al de la pelirroja.

Las dos mujeres no habían cruzado palabra alguna, ni siquiera habían tenido la mala fortuna de cruzar miradas o ser presentadas. Aun así, Yona la detestaba por el simple hecho de estar la noche entera pegada al brazo de Hak, por atreverse a sonreírle de aquella manera cómplice, por mirarlo de esa forma descarada.

Yona los aborrece, los detesta y los odia con su alma. A _ella_ , por robarle la atención de Hak en aquel evento tan importante y a él, por atreverse a llevarla.

Y se aborrece a sí misma también, porque no puede evitar que le importe.

…

La noche continúa empeorando.

El servicio de catering se confunde con sus órdenes, por lo cual la comida llega con un nada elegante retraso de una hora. La pastelería se equivoca de pastel, enviándole uno de chocolate – _con lo mucho que ella odia el chocolate_ – en lugar del que ordenó. Su padre se queda atrapado en una de esas "juntas interminables" y quizá llegue a casa para cuando todo haya terminado.

Y Hak, el increíblemente irritante Hak, ni siquiera se digna a desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Yona se rinde. Escapa por cinco minutos del salón y se escabulle hasta el jardín de su mansión. Lejos de la gente y el ruido, acompañada solamente por un encendedor y un cigarro.

Lo enciende y se lo lleva a los labios, observando mientras el humo bailotea frente a ella acompañando la fría brisa de la noche.

«Y pensar que ya lo había dejado…» suspira Yona.

— ¿Tan rápido te aburriste de tu fiesta, princesa? —pregunta Hak, interrumpiendo su momento de paz y recordándole su problemática noche al instante.

—No. Sólo me tomé un respiro. ¿Qué hay de ti, Hak?

—También quería alejarme del ruido.

Yona suspira de nuevo, deseando gritarle que se vaya a otro lado con su amiguita. Pero se contiene y contesta un simple: —Increíble.

—Has estado lanzándome miradas toda la noche —él afirma.

—Oh, ¿Lo notaste? —espeta Yona— Pensé que estarías tan distraído con el escote de tu acompañante que-

—Estaba distraído, sí —reconoce Hak, disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos y agachándose levemente detrás de Yona para susurrarle en el oído un suave: —. Pero no por ella.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —jadea Yona girándose hacia él, debatiéndose entre el impulso de empujarlo lejos y el de desaparecer completamente la distancia entre ellos—. La trajiste a mi fiesta sólo para hacerme enojar.

—No estás enojada, princesa. Estás celosa.

Yona suelta una risa indignada, decidiendo que ya tuvo suficiente de él.

—Estás tan seguro, tan lleno de ti mismo que piensas-

—No lo pienso. Lo sé —la interrumpe él—. Y en cuanto al enojo, no tienes por qué estarlo. Yo no soy el que corrió a brazos de otro después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

— ¿Y qué tenía que hacer, Hak? ¿Esperar en línea con tus otras amiguitas a que me llamaras cuando tuvieras ganas?

Hak gruñe, tomándola por los hombros mientras se inclina sobre ella con determinación. Yona le sostiene la mirada, segura de que sus decisiones fueron las correctas y que alejándose de él se salvó de la peor desilusión de su vida.

— _Tenías_ que confiar en mí —susurra él simplemente, para después alejarse de ella tan rápidamente como llegó.

Su olvidado cigarrillo cae al suelo _–un pensamiento fugaz le recuerda lo mucho que Hak solía odiar verla fumar–_ y Yona trata de convencerse a sí misma de que es por causa del frió congelando sus dedos y no por él.

«Fue una buena decisión» ella se repite, «fue una buena decisión».

Incluso si el precio había sido un corazón roto.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Nunca pensé que escribir celos fuera _tan_ complicado, sobretodo porque quería que fueran de parte de Yona y terminé escribiendo esta mini-telenovela XD Lo siento si es algo OoC x.x

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente día: Sueño.**


	3. Sueño

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Estos drabbles son historias para el ** HakYona Week 2017. **Son 5 palabras _(y 2 bonus)_ que los autores usamos con esta pareja que tanto amamos. Para evitar confusiones quiero advertir que **yo** **intento crear un Universo Alterno nuevo para cada palabra** y por lo tanto, una nueva vida para que Hak y Yona se puedan volver a elegir.

* * *

 **~Always You**

 _ **Día 3: Sueño.**_

 **…**

La primera vez que _él_ aparece en sus sueños, ella es aún una niña. Y a pesar de eso, su imagen queda grabada en su mente a la perfección.

Vestido completamente de negro y con un arma que reflejaba al brillante sol. De un cabello tan oscuro como la medianoche y con ojos del color del cielo que parecían ver a través de su alma.

Y ella había sido tan joven, tan descuidada y estúpida que le había a contado a todos sobre él. Sobre su príncipe oscuro que llegaría un amanecer para llevársela lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

La mayoría le habían sonreído y habían ignorado las divagaciones de una chiquilla, pero otros, a sus espaldas habían susurrado: _"bruja"._

 **…**

La segunda vez que sueña con él, ella es mayor y más cautelosa. Sus _"divagaciones"_ habían continuado conforme el tiempo pasaba, pero había aprendido que a los aldeanos no les gustaban todas las cosas que ella veía.

Si bien agradecían que la pelirroja les previniera de la lluvia o cualquier otra inclemencia del clima, detestaban con fiereza cuando ella veía la sombra de la muerte cernirse sobre ellos.

Aquellos susurros lejanos se hicieron más fuertes el día en que su madre murió. Marcándola, culpándola y sentenciándola. Convirtiéndola en la maldición de la aldea, en _"la bruja roja"_ , y en una vergüenza para el pueblo.

Nadie había escuchado entonces sus palabras, nadie había creído que la muerte de su madre no había sido un accidente.

¿Y quién habría de hacerlo? ¿Quién no pensaría que sus desvaríos eran una locura? Incluso ella dudaba de sí misma.

Y de _él_. De ese que había aparecido una vez en sus sueños y no le había traído nada más que miseria.

¿Cómo confiar en un oscuro desconocido? En un hombre de mirada firme, vestido para la guerra y armado hasta los dientes.

 _¿Cómo podría él salvarla, si parecía ideado para augurar su condena?_

Y entonces él aparece de nuevo, llenando sus sueños de ojos de color azul claro, que a pesar de su frío color son capaces de derretirla por completo.

De manos duras, callosas, que la sostienen con la mayor gentileza y cariño del mundo. De un cuerpo fuerte y torneado, que parece diseñado para pelear las más fieras batallas y que sería capaz de hacerlo, con tal de protegerla.

De labios capaces de esbozar las sonrisas más hirientes, pero que al unirse con los de ella son más suaves que el aleteo de una mariposa.

A susurrarle tiernas palabras con una voz que hace que su corazón se acelere, a hablarle de un futuro sin temor, sin reservas, sin oscuridad.

De un futuro con él.

Y Yona lo acepta. Después de todo, ¿Qué hay de malo en soñar, si se trata de un sueño tan bello como ese?

Entonces ella desea con todo su corazón, que también los sueños hermosos se hicieran realidad.

 **…**

La tercera vez que Yona sueña con él, sabe con certeza que solamente las horas que separan aquella oscura noche del amanecer, son las que la separan de él.

Y él agita sus sueños con ardor y venganza. Con ojos celestiales que le traen el mismo infierno a aquellos que se atrevieron a dañarla.

Blandiendo su lanza contra aquellos que se atrevieron a difamarla, a insultarla y a excluirla.

Ella observa la sangre de todos los que la despreciaron manchar sus sueños de escarlata, pero su cuerpo nunca es invadido por el temor.

¿Cómo puede odiarlo, cuando sus manos tiemblan al tratar de compensar el dolor que ella sufrió? ¿Cuando su mirada se torna oscura, sedienta de sangre, para compensar la que ella derramó?

¿Cómo reprender a alguien que se lamentará siempre por no haber podido protegerla lo suficiente?

Ella sólo lamenta el no haber podido conocerlo en _otras_ circunstancias.

 **…**

Sus ojos son tan claros como ella los había soñado. Con el simple hecho de ver aquellas orbes zafíreas, las lágrimas la inundan.

Pero no son lágrimas de pesar.

—Te he estado esperando —dice ella, aliviada. La sorpresa tiñe el rostro del hombre, tanto por sus palabras como por su informalidad. A Yona no le importa, lo ha esperado _tanto_ …

— ¿Lo ha hecho? —suelta él con voz grave, cálida, observándola con cautela.

—Sé que tú me estabas buscando.

Una sonrisa se esconde en los labios masculinos mientras se inclina sobre ella.

— ¿Hay algo que usted no sepa?

Yona escucha unas cuantas risas, cercanas, ¿habían estado acompañados todo el tiempo? Sin prestar atención a su burla lo mira de frente, sorprendiéndolo una vez más _–¿Acaso nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo?–,_ observando esos ojos que para ella son tan familiares y en ese momento, los sabe tan extraños.

—Tu nombre —ella admite, dejándolo sin palabras.

Él levanta su mano con lentitud, sosteniendo un rebelde mechón del cabello de la chica y alejándolo de su rostro.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —dice él en un susurro, provocando que el corazón de la pelirroja se salte un latido.

—Eso no importa. No ahora que estás aquí.

Él la observa en silencio, con los labios fruncidos y una expresión indescifrable. _«¿Tan terrible me veo?»_ , piensa Yona, encogiéndose ante él.

—Hak —él contesta abruptamente, buscando calmar la pena que embarga a la chica.

Y sabe que tomó la decisión correcta cuando ella le dedica una sonrisa deslumbrante _–la primera de muchas–_ y la escucha decir: —Hak, por favor, llévame lejos.

Y él _–sin razón coherente ni rastro de duda alguno–_ la obedece.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Quizá perdí el toque con mi adorada HakYona Week, porque me esta costando infiernos inspirarme ( _¡Deshonor!_ ) La idea de este 'Sueño' era una Yona con sus sueños premonitorios que le avisarían de la llegada de Hak y, al final, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Espero no fuera tan terrible x.x

 **Siguiente día: Lealtad.**


	4. Lealtad

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Estos drabbles son historias para el ** HakYona Week 2017. **Son 5 palabras _(y 2 bonus)_ que los autores usamos con esta pareja que tanto amamos. Para evitar confusiones quiero advertir que **yo** **intento crear un Universo Alterno nuevo para cada palabra** y por lo tanto, una nueva vida para que Hak y Yona se puedan volver a elegir.

* * *

 **~Always You**

 _ **Día 4: Lealtad.**_

 **…**

La primera cosa que Hak nota al entrar a los aposentos del rey es la sangre. _Mucha sangre._ En el suelo, en _su_ espada, sobre _ella_.

Su primera reacción, _instintiva_ , es acercarse a ella, asegurarse de que esté bien.

– _La segunda es masacrar a quien sea que le hiciera daño._ –

Pero ella está bien, está de pie, está a salvo. De la espada que su delicada mano sostiene con firmeza caen gotas – _ligeras, pequeñas_ – de oscura sangre.

El rey es quien no está bien. Postrado frente a ella, herido, derrotado, _vencido;_ ha dejado de respirar.

Soo-Won se ahoga con sus propias lágrimas, sus manos luchando, inútilmente, por devolverle la vida a su padre.

—No despertará, Soo-Won —dice ella, impasible—. Está muerto.

El príncipe heredero al trono no escucha a razones ni deja de llamar una y otra vez a su padre, aun buscando detener la sangre que brota como un río de su interior.

—Hak —ella lo llama. Su quandao _–siempre firme, siempre listo–_ se tambalea de entre su agarre. Y son las rodillas de Hak las que pierden el balance cuando su mirada zafiro se topa con la amatista de ella.

Es fuego, _ardiente_ , destellante, que le hace casi imposible a Hak sostenerle la mirada.

Pero lo hace, inconsciente, irracional, como lo haría aquel idiota que ve el sol por vez primera.

¿Es _esa_ la chica que conoce? ¿La indefensa, pequeña e ignorante pelirroja que siempre amó? ¿Aquella que reía junto a él y al príncipe sin temores ni reservas?

—No quería que vieras esto, Hak —ella se lamenta, con la espada aun goteando la sangre de su tío.

—Lady Yona… —murmura la Bestia del Trueno, sin comprender, sin razonar.

– _Y sin querer hacerlo, en realidad._ –

— ¡Pero tuve que hacerlo, Hak! Las cosas que tío Yu-Hon hizo… él no podía ser rey.

— _Hak_ —solloza Soo-Won, indefenso, temblando, con la sangre de su padre oscureciéndole las manos.

Su deber es defender a la familia real, Hak recuerda, es el general de la tribu del aire después de todo.

Su arma está ahí, en su mano, y el enemigo se encuentra frente a él: con el rojo cabello revuelto y con su hermoso kimono rosa manchado.

Pero ella es… _ella._ La sola idea de levantar su arma en su contra es extraña, es antinatural.

 _Es sacrilegio._

—Dime, Hak — _ella_ lo llama, sin despegar su radiante mirada de él—: ¿A quién vas a seguir ahora?

– _Por todos los dioses, ella ni siquiera tenía que preguntar._ –

 **…**

* * *

« _Oh, cuando me miras así, cariño, ¿Que esperabas de mí?_  
 _Probablemente seguiría adorándote aún con tus manos alrededor de mi cuello._ »

–Arctic Monkeys.

* * *

 **Siguiente día: Amanecer.**


	5. Amanecer

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Estos drabbles son historias para el ** HakYona Week 2017. **Son 5 palabras _(y 2 bonus)_ que los autores usamos con esta pareja que tanto amamos. Para evitar confusiones quiero advertir que **yo** **intento crear un Universo Alterno nuevo para cada palabra** y por lo tanto, una nueva vida para que Hak y Yona se puedan volver a elegir.

* * *

 **~Always You**

 _ **Día 5: Amanecer.**_

 **…**

Yona no sabía exactamente qué era lo que la había despertado _–quizá había sido una casualidad, quizá el destino–_ , pero ahora se encontraba en una tienda de campaña iluminada con los cálidos tintes rojizos del amanecer y junto a Hak.

Habían compartido la tienda muchas otras veces en el pasado _–¡Por Hiryuu!, incluso habían dormido juntos a la intemperie–,_ pero esta vez había algo diferente.

Huyendo del frío de la noche habían terminado acercándose el uno al otro, cerca, _muy_ _cerca_ … tanto, que la pelirroja podía sentir la acompasada respiración de Hak sobre su frente.

La realización la dejó sin aliento, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho y debatiéndose entre alejarse rápidamente o acercarse más, sólo un poco más, a su calidez.

Cuando el último pensamiento cruzó su mente, Yona se detuvo por completo _«¿De dónde había salido eso?»,_ tratando de calmar su respiración y sus confusas ideas.

Una vez que lo logró _–y vaya que le fue difícil–_ , pudo apreciar la singularidad del asunto: Yona nunca, nunca, _nunca_ se despertaba antes que Hak.

Era definitivamente increíble. El hombre podía sobrevivir durmiéndose a horas insanas de la noche y despertando unas cuantas horas después, tan fresco como una lechuga y listo para enfrentar el día.

Sin importar cuándo despertara Yona, él siempre estaba de pie antes, habiendo recorrido ya unos cuantos kilómetros, destrozado algunas ramas y encendido una fogata.

Entonces, tomando en cuenta que era muy probable que la oportunidad no se le volviera a presentar, Yona _no_ podía desaprovecharla.

La princesa fugitiva se removió un poco, casi nada, tratando evitar a toda costa despertar al chico, y una vez que estuvo cómoda y segura de que la respiración de él no había cambiado, se atrevió a dar una mirada curiosa.

Si, tal y como Yona había descubierto hacia poco, Hak se veía realmente lindo cuando dormía.

Con aquel rostro, al que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver siempre alerta, completamente relajado y libre de líneas que lo deformaran. Con esos labios, que parecían eternamente preparados para soltar una fiera burla, entreabiertos en un gesto inocente.

Con aquellos ojos, que parecían capaces de ver más allá de tu alma, cerrados, permitiéndole así a la princesa admirarlo sin temor a ser atrapada.

El rostro del chico era anguloso, juvenil y terriblemente apuesto… incluso aunque ambos parecieran olvidarlo a veces.

Y sin duda, Hak no tendría problema alguno en encontrar una chica que lo quisiera… incluso si Yona no era la mayor fanática de la idea.

Deshaciéndose del pensamiento con un suspiro, Yona se acurruca un poco más cerca de Hak. Y nadie podría culparla, _¿Cierto?_ La fresca brisa del amanecer podía enfermarlos si no se mantenían lo suficientemente calientes… y lamentablemente no todos los días iban a poder despertar así, mucho menos estar tan juntos.

– _¿En algún momento dejaría de doler la idea de dejarlo ir?_ –

Yona suspira una vez más, inhalando el aroma de Hak y admirando el hecho de que él siempre olía bien sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado desde la última vez que vieron un arroyo.

Y entonces, como si un resorte lo impulsara lejos de ella, Hak se levanta.

La pelirroja lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, casi habiendo caído sobre el lugar que él había ocupado hasta hacía unos segundos. Si Hak nota algo raro en la mirada de la chica, no lo dice, y se limita a estirar los brazos con parsimonia.

El chico suspira, tan fuertemente que parece agitar las paredes de la tienda al hacerlo.

— ¡Qué buena noche! —anuncia él, deshaciéndose de las cobijas que lo cubren y saliendo de la tienda sin decir más.

Yona no sabe qué es lo que la impresiona más: que Hak no comentara absolutamente nada de lo sucedido… o el hecho de que se atreviera a enfrentarse al frío de la mañana a medio vestir.

 **…  
**

* * *

 **Siguiente día: Malentendido.**


	6. Malentendido

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Estos drabbles son historias para el ** HakYona Week 2017. **Son 5 palabras _(y 2 bonus)_ que los autores usamos con esta pareja que tanto amamos. Para evitar confusiones quiero advertir que **yo** **intento crear un Universo Alterno nuevo para cada palabra** y por lo tanto, una nueva vida para que Hak y Yona se puedan volver a elegir.

* * *

 **~Always You**

 _ **Día 6: Malentendido.**_

 **…**

Lady Yona _siempre_ tocaba a la puerta antes de entrar. Era algo que había aprendido tras años y años de clases de etiqueta, diseñados para hacer de ella una respetable señorita de sociedad.

Pero ella había decidido, ilusamente, dejar esas enseñanzas a un lado. Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de señorita acudía a la habitación de un hombre soltero tan cerca de la medianoche como ella estaba a punto de hacer? Sin chaperón, sin corsé y con el rebelde cabello cayéndole por la espalda.

Ciertamente, no una muy respetable.

Tan _poco respetable_ s como las cosas que lady Yona tenía en mente.

La adorable pelirroja duda unos segundos, aferrándose con fuerza al pomo de la puerta. Finalmente, en un arranque de valentía, se atreve a girarlo y a abrir la puerta completamente.

Ella había esperado muchas cosas _–desde no encontrarlo hasta tener el infortunio de hallarlo profundamente dormido–_ , pero nada tan terrible como lo que encuentra en realidad.

Hak se encuentra en su cama y solamente con el pantalón puesto, pero no parece ni remotamente cerca de su hora de dormir. Las cuatro mujeres de escasa vestimenta que lo acompañan se encargan más que perfectamente de mantenerlo despierto.

Con dos féminas a cada lado, cada una tocándolo de maneras que Yona solamente se había atrevido a imaginar, son pocos los segundos en que la chica soporta ver semejante espectáculo. Sin embargo, es el tiempo suficiente para toparse con la mirada más sorprendida que había visto nunca en los ojos del hombre al que había ido a buscar.

— ¡Perdón! —grita ella, dándose una media vuelta tan rápidamente que lo último que Hak alcanza a ver es un enfurecido borrón rojizo desaparecer por donde llegó.

Sin mucho esfuerzo _–y quizá con algo de brusquedad–_ , se deshace de las chicas sobre él y se dirige hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a-? _Oh._ Ya veo —pregunta Jae-Ha, su gesto de confusión transformándose en uno de picardía—. ¿Comenzaste esta fiesta sin mí?

—Yo _no_ comencé nada —responde Hak, poniéndose la camisa con rapidez y saliendo por la puerta de la misma forma—. Y _ellas_ te estaban buscando a ti.

Hak recorre el mismo camino que el peliverde había visto a Yona atravesar hacia tan sólo unos segundos. Las piezas del rompecabezas comienzan a encajar en su mente y Jae-Ha no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante semejante malentendido.

Seguramente la chica había visto a Hak en una situación comprometedora, y él, como todo un caballero, buscaba hacerle saber la verdad. Lo cual dejaba a Jae-Ha con la interrogante de: ¿Qué hacia ella ahí en primer lugar?

Las chicas sobre la cama llaman al peliverde, sonriéndole con coquetería e instándolo a caer en las profundidades del colchón y no abandonarlo jamás.

Pero Jae-Ha resiste con voluntad de acero, dedicándoles un entrañable: —Señoritas —antes de salir por la tan aclamada puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

El peliverde reconoce entonces que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había algo infinitamente más interesante allá afuera.

 **…  
**

* * *

 **Siguiente y último día: _Prendedor_.**


	7. Prendedor

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Estos drabbles son historias para el ** HakYona Week 2017. **Son 5 palabras _(y 2 bonus)_ que los autores usamos con esta pareja que tanto amamos. Para evitar confusiones quiero advertir que **yo** **intento crear un Universo Alterno nuevo para cada palabra** y por lo tanto, una nueva vida para que Hak y Yona se puedan volver a elegir.

* * *

 **~Always You**

 _ **Día 7: Prendedor**_

 **…**

Yona mira su reloj una vez más. 5:27. A pesar de su incredulidad, los minutos habían seguido pasando sin que la figura de Hak apareciera por algún lugar, corriera hacia ella y, jadeando, comenzara a disculparse por haber llegado _tan_ tarde.

Y con su personalidad, era probable que Hak llegara una hora tarde sin siquiera tener el saludable impulso de pedir una disculpa.

La pelirroja resopla, indignada, completamente segura de que el chico lo había planeado. Después de todo, no había nada que hiciera más feliz a Hak que hacerla enojar.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en el rostro de la chica al pensar en todas las cosas que podía hacer para vengarse de él. Acusarlo con su abuelo es una, por ejemplo, subir las fotos más vergonzosas de su infancia a las redes sociales es otra incluso más cruel.

Y entonces algo en un puesto cercano llama su atención, e incluso antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, Yona lo tiene entre las manos.

—Buen día —saluda alguien frente a ella, seguramente el vendedor de aquella mesa de baratijas. Pero Yona no puede responder a su saludo ni despegar la mirada de aquel objeto. Es un prendedor simple, adornado por una peonia de un rosa descolorido y que, a pesar de parecer antiguo, resalta al instante como la cosa más valiosa en aquella mesa de chucherías.

A Yona nunca le habían interesado ese tipo de cosas, no porque fueran feas o demasiado infantiles, sino porque su rizado cabello le hacía imposible colocar cosas lindas en él.

Pero aquel prendedor… era _diferente._

—Se le vería muy bien, señorita —le comenta el vendedor, probablemente buscando apurar esa venta—. Haría resaltar su cabello.

—No, yo no-

—Pero… quizá no sería adecuado para usted.

¿Eso quería insinuar que no podría pagarlo? Yona despega la mirada del prendedor finalmente y la sonrisa del vendedor es tan brillante como para deslumbrarla y hacerle olvidar toda ofensa que hubiera imaginado escuchar.

—Después de todo, ese prendedor tiene una historia triste.

Los ojos azules del vendedor la miran fijamente sin vergüenza alguna _–_ _¿Ya lo había visto antes en otro lugar? No, por supuesto que no. Alguien que usaba naranjas tan llamativos sería imposible de olvidar_ _–_ y Yona, contra toda razón, susurra:— ¿Una historia triste?

—Así es, señorita. Se cuenta que este prendedor perteneció a una princesa justo antes de que la desgracia llegara a su vida.

Las cejas de Yona se fruncen y su mirada amatista recorre una vez más el adorno. ¿Era posible que algo tan inofensivo fuera capaz de encausar tal destino?

—Si este prendedor es tan terrible… ¿Por qué usted va por ahí, vendiéndolo?

Los brazos del vendedor se estiran por sobre su rubio cabello mientras él suspira.

—Un chico tiene que hacer lo que un chico tiene que hacer para poder llevarse comida sabrosa al estómago. Además, señorita, el prendedor debe encontrar a su legítimo dueño.

Detrás de ellos, el peso del tren hace resonar las vías, impidiéndoles escuchar nada que no sea su estruendo. Cuando el ruido cesa y las personas comienzan a descender, Yona pregunta:— ¿Y cómo sabrá cuando encuentre a su dueño?

—Oh, es sencillo —sonríe el vendedor una vez más—: ambos lo sabremos.

Yona parpadea, asombrada _–¡eso no le explicaba nada en absoluto!–,_ pero antes de poder decir nada más, una conocida voz surge detrás de ella.

— ¿Que nadie te enseñó a no hablar con extraños, princesa?

— ¿Y a ti nadie te enseñó a llegar a tiempo? —resopla ella de vuelta, fulminando al recién llegado con la mirada.

Él, sin embargo, ignora el desafío, centrando su mirada azulada en el prendedor que ella aún sostiene.

Sus ojos parecen oscurecerse, quedándose quizá demasiado tiempo observando el indefenso adorno, y tras devolverle la mirada, sentencia:— No se te vería bien.

Yona se queda boquiabierta. ¿Realmente había despertado con ganas de molestarla? Primero se había atrevido a llegar tarde y después… ¿Se atrevía a insinuar que había algo mal con ella? No había nada en el mundo que le impidiera verse bien con ese tonto prendedor de la mala suerte y si Hak creía-

—Esto —dice Hak entonces—, éste si se te vería bien.

La respiración se le atora en los pulmones a la pelirroja cuando ve el objeto que Hak encontró en aquella mesa. El anillo con un corazón de zafiro parece pequeño entre las manos de Hak, pero Yona sabe que a ella le quedaría a la perfección.

Con cuidado, ella deposita el prendedor en la mesa, y quizá con demasiada fuerza, coloca el anillo en el mismo lugar, casi haciéndole un hoyo a la mesa.

—No me compres anillos —sentencia ella, con las mejillas tan enrojecidas como su cabello.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es nuestra primera cita, Hak.

El pelinegro se inclina frente a ella, pareciendo no comprender el dilema.

—Yo no planeo salir con nadie más.

Yona suelta un chillido, ¿lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no era cierto?

—Por supuesto que no lo harás, ¿Quién más va a querer salir contigo si llegas tan tarde?

—Nadie más que tú, espero.

Completamente ruborizada, Yona se disculpa con el vendedor y comienza a jalar a Hak hacia la salida.

— ¡No puedes seguir diciendo cosas así frente a las personas! —lo regaña ella— Y con ese tono de voz tan alto…

— ¿Preferiría que se las susurrara al oído, princesa?

La pelirroja suelta un grito y un golpe pasa muy cerca el brazo del chico, quien incita una cómica persecución al sacarle la lengua a la chica.

—Ah —el vendedor suspira, acomodándose en su pequeña silla para pasar otra eternidad—, la juventud.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué? ¿Ya es 2018? Juré que lo terminaría _-qué bueno que nunca dije cuando_ ;w;-

Levemente inspirado en un dorama que vi por ahí ;)


End file.
